


Aang has No Easy Way Out

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Contest Entry, F/M, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] Focused on Aang's conflict with Katara not returning his feelings and everyone telling him he must kill Ozai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aang has No Easy Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> Made for a contest that was never judged. 
> 
> Song: No Easy Way Out by Robert Tepper


End file.
